Revelations (Glovey Story)/Part 2
Blue Eyes lands on top of a deck, revealing a base that resembles an island. There its inhabitants were what appeared to be Sunwalkers. Something was different about them though. They appeared almost “Less Modern” than they appear. Their Helmets had open visors for their eyes, which were actually in color. Their armor also appeared to be made of common metals. Unlike having high energy weapons, some carried regular spears, swords, and primitive muskets. Many turned and pointed in surprise as they whispered to each other. “Look… It’s him.” “Could it be?” “I can’t believe it.” “He’s come to save us…” Seven and Anastesius get off Blue Eyes and walk forward into a building. Seven: 9 years ago after our enemies, the Baals came back to Earth to influence many of the races of the world. Some fell for their temptations. Many of these included interfering with, lifestyles, politics and economics, and the major one; religious power. The Wartmongers aren’t the only ones having civil wars in the Cursed Country. Zowfee went down to Earth to ensure your family was kept safe. The Smurfs are smarter than they appear for being in their 100’s in age. He then went on to support and train Wartmongers to maintain balance. It was until he noticed their king wasn’t worthy to his expectations. Zowfee didn’t last long down there and is now a prisoner of King Bullrush. We no longer have the same power we once possessed. Otherwise, we would’ve rescued him years ago. Some of the men here believe that God has abandoned us… I’m sure our faithful and loyal Zowfee is no longer the same person as well. Zowfee, as I mentioned earlier, had his squadron of top elite. Not one of his men survived in the swamp. Those who didn’t die while being interrogated mostly likely rotted in the murky ditches and became a meal for wild animals. They were good. Top elite. Seven then lets Anastesius enter a room with a shower as he continues to speak to him. The Smurf washed his body and brushed his teeth as he listened. Seven: He was more than an ally. I can tell he loved you. He didn’t care about the job out there. He took it to keep you and your wife and child safe. Now he needs you. Anastesius opens the door and comes out groomed and soaked. Anastesius: Where should I start? Seven: First things first… Don’t take too long getting used to your new self. Seven leaves the room as our Smurf hero enters another room,exploring his new home. Wherever he would walk, the men around would salute or bow down as they referred to him as their prince. Zowfee would come in and out as he would measure Anastesius’ only arm, then his body. Seven appeared to be working all night using primitive technology to form our Smurf a new arm and hand. The mechanical hand was grey and red, similar to the armor of the Sunwalkers. He then looked at it for a while then proceeded to spray paint it completely red. He then proceeded to stitch up a new robe, resembling the old knight’s armor from the brotherhood. He finally finished a new set of clothes fit for a soldier with a camouflage pattern. The Sun light hit the base as Seven made his way into our haired Smurf’s chamber. He helped assemble his new arm as Anastesius tested it out by crushing a tin can. He then was able to dress himself. The new arm was blood red, most likely made of old armor that was strong enough than common metals. He was able to buckle his own belt and tie his own laces. He took a headset device and could hear and speak to Seven through it. He finally was able to have a pack full of gear from weapons to food and water. He made his way outside to the deck of the base as the men were standing there, saluting and quiet. Seven walked down the aisle with Blue-Eyes. Seven: Blue-Eyes will be there with you to remind you of the geography of the land. The area is mostly Wartmonger and Imp territory. Your main objective is to rescue our brother Zowfee. If he dies, then we lose our chance at revenge. You’ll need to remember how you did things, the right way. Don’t just go charging like a one man army. You’ll risk both your life, and his. See if you can bring him back without anyone noticing. Don’t forget you’re a dead Smurf. How and where you’ll make it… Well, that’s up to you. From here on out… Seven then opens his arm as Blue Eyes walks towards Anastesius. The Smurf then gets on the horse. Seven: You’re on your own. But you won’t be alone. Feel free to contact me for support or back-up if needed. Blue Eyes here will be there as your transport around. You’re a legend in the eyes of those who saw and heard of your deeds. The gods may be dead, but the demons still roam the land. That’s why you must this alone by yourself. Put those 10 years behind you, and return as the gloved Smurf. The Prince of the Sun people. The Prince… of Darkness. That’s how Zowfee would’ve wanted it. Anastesius nods as he steadies Blue Eyes and turns towards the direction of the Earth. Seven: Now go. Let the legend come back to life! (Confident grin) Our Smurf hero nods and gives a shout to signal Blue Eyes as they take off across the sky, towards Earth. As they fly, a large light shines on them. Anastesius looks up and frowns as he sees a ship abduct him and Blue Eyes. They appear in a dark room. Soon, he gets mad as his eyes glow red. The lights in the room turn on with a blinding flash. Calm footsteps are heard as our Smurf makes a shocked face. Anastesius: How are you still alive?! “I should be the one asking you that question… old friend.” Anastesius: I am not your friend. “Ah, but you’re going to have to learn to play nicely if you wish to get our revenge. The shadow gets closer and the footsteps get louder. We see the figure enter the room. It was Helios, the former kingpin of the corrupt Sunwalkers from Belial. He appeared wearing a dark leather cloak and tunic. He also wore long black gloves. Helios: Hello, Leachim. Or do you still go by Glovey Smurf? Anastesius: My name is Anastesius now. And how are you here? Belial… Helios: Exploded? Yes… But I escaped. And apparently, you escaped death as well. Don’t you see? This is a sign, Smurf. I know what you want. Follow me. Please… Anastesius turns back to see Blue-Eyes. Blue Eyes: Don’t worry.I’ll stay right here. Helios: Who are you talking to? Blue Eyes: Shhh! Don’t tell him anything. Certain people can only see me. Our Smurf hero nods and follows Helios. Helios: As I was trying to explain, we need to work together. We share a common threat. The two walk into another dark that light up as they enter. They walk up to a what appears to be a room filled with many artifacts. Helios walks over to a stand with a floating cross. Helios: Look familiar? Your old weapon, if you recall. Anastesius walks over and observes the battle cross. Helios: You thought it destroy, but see… I rebuilt it. I can rebuild your past. Your home, your parents, everything. Anastesius tries to grab the cross, but is shocked by an invisible field. Helios: But first… You must help me. Prevent the Baals’ take over, and Satan’s return. Then, I swear to you, I will give my allegiance to you and restore order. Anastesius: (Sarcastically) And I am sure, ...you will fulfill that vow. Helios frowns then closes his eyes and breathes in and out. Helios: Since you slayed Lucifer years ago, the gods began to fear you. Then you slayed them too. The Baals suddenly popped into the picture. You gave them no choice but to flee and leave the Earth. It was unfortunate that you had to come and hunt them down after they attacked the Sunwalkers. Otherwise, they appeared dormant. I suppose that they… ALL of us... feared your great and wrath and power. But not now… Now, even my bodyguard is more than a match for you. A door opens as a tall dark knight walks inside the room. His whole armor was dark blue, and only his bright yellow eyes were visible through his helmet. He kneels and then stands next to his master. Helios: The Baals know you are weak, and are preparing for their father’s return. Those gods you destroyed are with him, and they’ll gladly join his army. Now they fear… Nothing! Anastesius gets up close to confront Helios. Anastesius: (Angry/Mocking) Don’t they fear the mighty Helios? Helios: (Angry) Only you… In full possession of your powers can defeat them. We must find and destroy the three Baals before they can finalize their preparations for Lucifer’s return. It may appear not to be easy, but for you… Another day in life. They now govern your “Cursed Country” through the shadows. Not even I know where they hide, or if they are using a disguise. We’ll need to force their hand out into the light. As Anastesius follows Helios and his bodyguard, he stops and notices in his museum photographs. He sees the old Glovey Smurf with his family. He also notices more relics from his old sword, to Sunwalker armor, including the capsule of the Sun. He also sees news articles about the fall of the kingdom of the Sun. Making him get angry as he sees the bodies of his fallen men. Helios: I overheard your comrade suggest using stealth. These acolytes must never know who hunts them down. Not everyone is aware of you coming back from the dead. This element of surprise will get both your men and mine the advantage. Until you are at full strength again, stay in the shadows as the dark lord you are. Anastesius looks down with anger, then he becomes very sad. Anastesius: You’re telling me you have no clue where their known hideout is? Or where they are? Helios smiles as he walks forward to the Smurf. Helios: Did you know their known kingdom was built on top of the foundations of your old kingdom? Your parent’s castle? It’s their way of mocking your death. They focus their attention there and in the Cursed Country for a very good reason. Satan himself has specifically chosen the Cursed Country for his return. He means to enslave you first… To humiliate you! For what you did to him. He’s nothing but another punished soul. Defeating him and taking his title with you. I can see your appearance appears fitting to the title. Anastesius then rubs his mechanical arm and then feels his one horn. He then frowns as he walks forward. Anastesius: Let’s get on with it. Helios nods and gives a grin as he walks with his bodyguard and Anastesius. Helios: Their plan to bring their father back involves causing havoc and chaos. I’m sure you’re aware of the attacks and rebellions already as your comrade explained. Their activities leave negative spectral traces, which are difficult… but not impossible to follow. Your primitive technology on your base will not be able to do so. Helios then opens a virtual holographic map, displaying the whole cursed country. Helios: Here is where your brother Zowfee is most likely being held. So! It appears that you have no choice… That I have no choice. We will have to work together in order to stop the Baals once and for all. A door opens, revealing the room where Blue Eyes was standing. Anastesius walks over and climbs the horse again. Helios: One more thing. Unless you’re able to recover your great power again, it would be unwise to betray me. Anastesius and Blue Eyes are then beamed back into outer space. They continue to make their way back to the Earth. Seven: My prince? Do you read? Anastesius? Glovey? Glovey? Leachim? Anastesius: Relax. I am here. Seven: We lost you there off the radar for a sec. It must be this primitive technology. It’s very poor compared to our old equipment. Anastesius: I’m about to enter the Earth’s atmosphere. I’ll radio you once I make it to the Cursed Country. Seven: Affirmative.Seven out. Blue Eyes neighs again as he speeds up and flies through the clouds. Anastesius now appears to be wearing goggles on his eyes as he gazes forward. He can’t help but to think back at the relics in Helios’ museum. He then remembers the pictures of the Sunwalkers and of the Smurfs, and then Smurfette and Angelo. Anastesius: (Whisper) Why can’t I remember the girl or child though? Yet, I feel there was a connection involved. He then remembers his attack back in the hospital. He sees Samson helping him. He then flashbacks to 10 years ago being up on a cross. He remembers seeing the king and queen sitting in their throne in times of peace as everyone bows and rejoices. He sees himself crying and screaming as he sees his men die before him. He remembers being rushed into a hospital and then waking up with a horn and missing arm. He then continues to keep his attention on the sky. He can hear everyone’s voices echoing in his mind. Blue Eyes: How are you doing back there, Glovey? Anastesius: Call me Anastesius. And all I want is revenge… The Baals will pay. I need to rescue my friend, Zowfee. He’s the only one who can help me recover my memories. Blue Eyes: It’s weird. It’s the first time I’m meeting you. You seem so different from what I’ve heard. Anastesius: What do you mean? Blue Eyes: Before we came for you, Smurfette had called for me with the help of your partner, Seven. You don’t really appear or act as the Glovey Smurf she described. Anastesius appeared sad as he looked down. Anastesius: Perhaps you’re right. Perhaps Glovey Smurf and his memories died 10 years ago, and I am just the rage left behind. Blue Eyes: Hey, cheer up Glov… I mean, Anastesius. Things will turn out great. I only heard but, they say you were great. You were known for being very compassionate and merciful. Anastesius: What else did you hear? Blue Eyes: Well… I heard you were dead. It was hard for me to believe you could die. I guess I was right about that. Anastesius: And that trick back there, what was that? Blue Eyes: What do you mean? Anastesius: That spell. How come Helios couldn’t see you? Blue Eyes: I only show myself to those whom I can trust. The Smurfs along with many other beings don’t even know of my existence. Smurfette was the only one who could see me, and your people the Sunwalkers. Anastesius: That freak show back there, know anything about the fire demon? Blue Eyes: I had never seen anything like it. I’m sorry but I can’t help you there. Anastesius: I’m interested to get my memories and find out who he is and why he’s desperately after me. Also, where I got my power from... Blue Eyes: We’re nearly there. Hold tight. Blue Eyes lets out a loud cry as he swiftly glides down from the clouds, appearing almost like a meteorite. Soon, the Cursed Country and Smurfs’ forest could be seen. They slow down and stop once they enter the forest. Our hero then gets off and pulls out his communication radio. Anastesius: Seven, this is Glovey Smurf. I have arrived at the hidden forest in the Cursed Country. The whole area along with the planet appear somewhat primitive. He looks around and notices towers that could be seen from a distance all over the place. Anastesius: Looks like there are outposts all over. Not much patrolling though. It almost seems abandoned. Hold on… Anastesius climbs back on Blue Eyes as he guides him further into the forest. Soon, they begin to see dead trees and eventually, nothing but fires and smoke. They keep going until see a giant crater with multiple rocks all over the place. The Smurf soon finds himself in the entrance of the Belgian Smurfs’ village. All the houses and establishments appear destroyed and on fire. Multiple broken objects along with weapons can be seen. Anastesius: Blue Eyes, this was the village. I can’t remember what it even looked like before this destruction. Blue Eyes: I’m so sorry, Glovey… I don’t know what happened. But there’s not even any bodies to prove they’re all deceased. Our hero catches the attention of the pink mushroom house. He sees it split in half along with broken windows. He enters it and sees nothing but broken furniture. He notices framed photographs on a table. Anastesius: That was me… and the girl. And… that child… my son… I had a son… I had a family. He opens the frame off and takes out the picture. He looks at it again and then puts it away. Anastesius: Hmm…. Blue Eyes: I’m sorry again, Glovey. Anastesius: I will have my revenge on the Baals. Let’s keep going. I need to find the Wartmongers and rescue Zowfee. I’ll need to go alone. I’ll call you if I need you. The horse nods as he takes off. The haired Smurf then walks down the forest until he reaches the murky swamp. He begins to see Wartmongers patrolling with spears and arrows. Anastesius begins to sprint and duck in cover. He hides in the shadows, making only his blue eyes visible. As he goes beyond, he grabs the wartmongers one by one and knocks them down. As he heads for the last one, the soldier quickly turns around and points his spear at him. “Freeze, Smurf! Wait… What?! You’re supposed to be dead!” Anastesius quickly twists him around and knocks him down to the ground, making him pass out. He then picks him up with his normal hand and slaps him with his mechanical one, waking him up. Anastesius: Start talking. “Or what, you’ll just slap me to death?” The haired Smurf raises his mechanical arm as the hand begins to spin rapidly as it emits electricity. “What sorcery?! Alright! Alright! I’ll talk! I’ll tell you anything!” Anastesius: Where are your prisoners being held? “We only have one prisoner at the moment. He’s up in the camp ahead. We were given orders by the great King Bullrush to keep him locked up. We found more like him in the swamp. But the rest were dead. We for sure didn’t do it. We have our own civil war going on. Please let me go…” Anastesius: Not so fast! The alien was sent to protect the Smurfs! He pulls out the picture from his pocket and shows it to the soldier. Anastesius: Where are they? Tell me! “I’ve never seen… wait… That’s your family. But, but… they never came here… Look, everyone thinks you’re dead. They must’ve left. We don’t know anything. Please don’t kill me…” Anastesius: Don’t worry. I won’t… The Smurf then pulls a gun off the soldier’s belt and shoots him with it, making him get trapped in a bubble. He then keeps the gun and makes his way forward towards the camp. Night time approaches as he makes his way and sneaks around the camp. He captures numerous guards inside bubbles until he finds the small building with barred windows. He recognizes a figure lying on the ground tied up as a Sunwalker. He appears to have a bag over his head. He notices the armor appears broken and beat. He sees his fellow comrade appears to also be missing his whole arm as well, along with a missing foot. He uncovers his head, revealing the imprisoned Zowfee. He grabs his face to wake him up. His helmet appeared half broken, revealing his eyes. He appeared in a terrible tortured state. Anastesius: (Whisper) Zowfee… Zowfee, wake up. Zowfee: (Groaning/weak) Do your worst… 10 years, and I’ll still never talk… I’m no good to you, huh... Anastesius: (Loud Whisper) Zowfee, it’s me! I’m here to get you out! Zowfee looks up and tries to squint his closed black eyes. Zowfee: Leachim… My prince… Anastesius: They do something to your eyes? Anastesius grabs Zowfee’s face as he observes it and his eyes, then lets go. Zowfee: No… Tis’ just bright is all… He groans in pain as Anastesius unties him and breaks his chains with a small laser dagger. Zowfee: Glovey Smurf…. Soon, tears run down his eyes as he looks up at him again. Zowfee: What took you so long? Anastesius: We’ll talk, but not here. Our hero then finally frees him and carries him outside. He sneaks once more through the shadows as more guards walk by. Many of them sound their bugles and alert the others after noticing their prisoner had escaped. By then it was too late since they had been long gone towards the swamp. The Smurf was able to sprint while carrying Zowfee easily. Zowfee: You sure do look different, my prince… You sound different, but you’re still the same legendary champion. Death couldn’t stop you. Age hasn’t slowed you down. Anastesius: I can’t remember anything. Though surely you can help me on that part. Anastesius gives a loud whistle towards the sky. A bright light shimmers in the sky as Blue Eyes appears and rides down. The noble steed lands and Anastasius grabs places Zowfee down on the horse. He then climbs on and they head off towards outer Smurf once more. Suddenly, they see a bright fire behind them. Zowfee: It’s them… They attacked us 10 years ago. The radio begins to buzz as our hero answers it. Seven: Anastesius, this is Seven. Those aren’t just ordinary Arremer demons. They appear to travel with a mist. I’m not sure what it is, but spores are coming up on the radar. It would be best to avoid contact with the enemy. Get Zowfee out and be careful. Zowfee: It’s their Super Soldiers. They call themselves the Legion. They only travel in packs. They always appear along with the mist and spores. The mist covers the whole area, making the sky appear gray and foggy. A horrible cry is heard, then followed with a growl similar to that of a lion. The winged demons resembled the Red Arremer. These however appeared much muscular and pale. Their eyes also glowed in a bright blue radiance. They traveled and moved swiftly, almost as though they were teleporting from one spot to another. Anastesius shouted and moved his legs as Blue Eyes gave a cry and ran and flew faster. Seven: They’ve spotted you. Run, Glovey! Don’t let them follow you home! See if you can lose them! As the Legion chased the flying horse, Anastesius pulls out a gun and begins to fire at the enemy. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Revelations Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles